Regarding a golf ball, a ball surface is scratched by a grooved clubface when it is shot by a golf club, particularly a short iron, whereby, a paint layer is sometimes peeled off.
Heretofore, a trial to put in the same color tone to both cover and paint have been made such that a golf ball does not show remarkable color change. In the combination of a cover and a paint layer both of which contain a brightener, it was certainly possible to prevent remarkable color change when a paint layer is peeled off, by putting in the same color to both the cover and paint. However, when the brightener is formulated into the cover of the golf balls, a degree of discoloration due to ultraviolet rays becomes large and it is not preferred.
Therefore, a golf ball wherein the brightener is not formulated into the cover but formulated into the paint layer has become popular. However, even by putting in the same color to both cover and paint layer, the golf ball remarkably shows scratches in comparison with golf balls in which the brightener is formulated into both cover and paint, and the improvement has been requested.